Boxes
by soiknowwhentoduck
Summary: Taken from the Christmas AU list from blakesmilitia on Tumblr, this is an xmas gift for lcdrsuperseal "i did that annoying thing where i put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you're getting really mad but you don't know what is in the smallest box and i can't wait to see your face"


"A part for the Marquis?"

"I wouldn't know what I was looking for."

"A grenade launcher?"

"No, definitely not, babe. I want to survive into the new year…"

"A puppy?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Don't be daft, you mook. It's been under the tree for three days, the poor thing would be dead…"

Steve prodded at the box which he was crouched next to. Kneeling down and hunched over, it was almost the same size as him. He had felt, examined, and guessed every single other gift Danny had bought him, much to the blonde's annoyance – the difficulties of dating a Navy SEAL with a background in Intelligence was that he could never, ever surprise him. Birthdays, Christmases, all a bust, and it wasn't down to him being predictable. In fact, he wondered if Steve had surveilled him or something, he was so good at deducing what his presents were.

So the fact that his lover was currently crawling around the lovingly wrapped box, complete with large gold bow tied around shiny silver paper, completely unable to work out what was inside, made his chest puff out in pride. It had been a stealth mission all of its own to get this gift sorted without Steve seeing or guessing, and knowing he'd succeeded in getting one over the SEAL was very rewarding.

"Is it something naughty?" The brunette grinned at him, and Danny laughed.

"No, you've got something naughty and you guessed it already," he gestured to the heap of wrapped gifts that his partner had rifled through. "You've got all of thirty-two minutes to wait, and once it's after midnight it will officially be Christmas Day and then you can rip into it."

"I don't like surprises..." Steve grumbled and hauled himself away from the mystery box, shoving at the blonde to move over so he could get into his favourite position with him on the couch, pulling the detective's legs into his lap so he could curl into his side and lean his head on Steve's shoulder. It was perfect for them both to watch TV, and made his mouth beautifully accessible for when the TV no longer interested him. Which was quite often when his partner was pressed against him.

Within minutes, they were ignoring whatever Christmas movie was on the screen in favour of each other, tongues sliding over one another's and investigating each other's mouth as if they hadn't been together for two years already. Then they settled in to watch the tail end of the movie.

Steve pulled back eventually and grinned at his lover. "It's past midnight!" Then he was up, tipping the blonde out of his lap and onto the couch, and diving for the presents under the tree.

"Just one present tonight, babe! The rest are for the morning when Gracie gets here," Danny scolded Steve and smiled lovingly at him. "Besides the naughty ones of course, they're coming upstairs with us..."

"Which one do you want?" The SEAL gestured to the pile of gifts he'd got for his boyfriend, all of which had gone unfelt because Danny was well-behaved unlike certain Navy Commanders.

"The little one on top, please." The detective tore into his when it landed in his lap, to reveal a new blue silk tie, which he slid between his fingers carefully. "It's gorgeous, Steve," he grinned at the other man, "but I thought you hated it when I wore ties?"

"Well it brings out your eyes, so if you're going to insist on wearing one then it should at least be a nice one... plus your other blue one got ruined when you had to fish that perp out of the river a few weeks back, so..." The brunette shrugged.

"Hmm, I'm trying to remember who put the perp _in_ the river in the first place, Steven..." Danny teased, and waved at his partner's pile, "Your go, babe."

He knew Steve would go for the mystery present. He had to, he hated not knowing the answer to a riddle, and this one had to be irresistible. But the SEAL was giving him a curious look, and he moved past the big box to pick up a DVD-shaped parcel.

"Maybe I'll open the Rambo collection," he smiled, testing his boyfriend's reaction, "or these cufflinks?" He waved the small box at Danny, who shrugged.

"Dontcha wanna go for the big one?" The blonde hinted, trying to act nonchalant, but getting a little worried. This was not the damn plan.

Steve looked at it and hummed. "Nah, I might leave that until last you know. I think I'll open something else tonight..." He could see the mild panic in his partner's eyes and was intrigued, because he was itching to get into that box, but teasing Danny was so much fun!

He squeezed another gift. "Or this one? I know it's a new phone charger-"

"Just open the damn mystery box, you giant goof!" Danny balled the wrapping paper from his gift up and bounced it off his lover's head.

The brunette laughed, "Alright, alright!" He dragged the box over to sit in front of the Jersey man on the couch, as he undid the ribbon and tore the paper off while seated on the floor.

The cardboard box inside was taped shut, so he whipped his Navy issue knife out and slit it open, tossing packing material everywhere and reaching in to pull out...

Another beautifully wrapped box.

"Huh?" was all he could manage.

Danny waved his hand in a circular motion, gesturing for him to continue, and Steve gave him a suspicious look and began to unwrap the new box, which was around the size of a microwave but way too light for anything of that size. He cut the cardboard open and pulled out... another perfectly wrapped gift.

"What the fuck, Danny?" he whined, going from excited SEAL to petulant child in the space of three seconds.

"Oh no, guess you're gonna have to keep going!" Danny giggled.

The basketball sized gift was opened, only to have a toaster sized box fall out. The process was repeated again to reveal a smaller box, which could maybe contain a baseball. Steve sat in an ocean of shiny silver paper, packing peanuts and discarded boxes, and looked decidedly unimpressed.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He grumbled, but the detective just laughed again.

The brunette stood and kicked a load of packaging out of the way, frustrated at his boyfriend's antics, ripping into what he hoped was the last layer of his unguessable gift. No wonder he hadn't known what was in there, the present was tiny in comparison to the deceptively massive box it originated from. Finally he was ripping open the smallest box and he tipped it upside down to drop the item into his hand.

His heart stopped and he dropped the cardboard wrapping... because lying in his upturned palm was a black velvet ring box.

He stared at it for a few seconds, unable to process the gravity of the situation for a lot longer than he'd care to admit. And then he flipped the lid open.

Empty.

"Oh damn, did I forget to put it in there?" Danny's mildly amused voice came from behind him, and he whirled around to find that the blonde was no longer lounging on the couch, but was in fact down on one knee at his feet. Holding a brushed titanium ring with a single diamond embedded into it.

His heart went into his throat. He wasn't soppy, he didn't watch romantic comedies or subscribe to big emotional displays, but right now, surrounded by shiny paper and sparkling Christmas lights... everything was unbelievably perfect.

Danny gulped, trying to swallow his nerves and ignore the fact that his hand was shaking. It had all gone to plan; they'd had a lovely meal that he'd insisted on cooking to get his man in a good mood, spent a nice, calm evening together, and then getting Steve all riled up for the big reveal by making him open not one but _five_ separate boxes to get to the main event to make it a bigger surprise... but that didn't mean he wasn't scared shitless. Because Danny had his own commitment issues, and had always vowed he'd never get married again. But then there had been Steve, and he'd known since the moment they'd got together that he was ready to truly love again. He was ready for this moment.

"Steve McGarrett, will y-"

Steve's lips were suddenly on his, and they were toppling back against the couch with the SEAL straddling him and gripping his face as he kissed him deeply.

"Yes, Danny," he whispered when he eventually pulled back.

Danny felt joyful tears pricking the corners of his eyes, and they quickly discovered it was really hard to kiss when they were both grinning so widely.

Steve kept laying little pecks all over his lover's face, and he leaned back and gazed at Danny as the other man took hold of his left hand and slid the ring onto his finger. Ever the detective, he'd made sure it fit perfectly.

The brunette gripped the Jersey man's shoulders and kissed him hard again. He had to have this man, right here and right now. He knew what this meant for Danny, understood that this was not a gesture his lover would take lightly, and he was well aware of the meaning behind this commitment.

He climbed off the detective and pulled him to his feet, ducking down to take his soft lips with his own before beginning to tug his lover's t-shirt out of his jeans. Danny quickly got on the same page as him and began attacking his clothing, cargo pants dropping to the floor and shirt being lifted up, wriggling out of his jeans, and they were soon both naked and moaning into each other's mouths.

Then Danny was seating himself at the front edge of the couch and pulling Steve toward him, sliding his hands up the backs of his muscular thighs and onto his buttocks, squeezing. He licked a stripe up the underside of his lover's already hard cock, around the head, dipping into the slit, revelling in the soft moans his attentions elicited. He would never ever tire of pleasuring this man, he was so goddam gorgeous, so perfect.

The brunette moaned as his partner took his entire length into his mouth, slicking him up with his tongue and using gentle suction on him to make him weak at the knees. He sighed Danny's name and carded his fingers through his blonde hair, rubbing over his ears and pinching his earlobes, making him growl. The detective bobbed his head back and forth on Steve's dick, massaging with his tongue and increasing the pressure of his lips, and the SEAL had to pull back before he was brought to completion too early by his talented boyfriend.

He grasped his cargo pants up from the floor and dug out a small bottle of lube from one of the pockets.

"You're such a boy scout," Danny snickered at him.

"Face it, you love it that I'm always prepared," Steve gave him his patent shit-eating grin and straddled him on the couch, calves bracketing his lover's thighs.

"Oh, I'm not complaining!" Danny brought him down for a kiss with a hand on his neck as the brunette pushed the bottle into his other palm. They made out like teenagers, Steve's hand running through the blonde's hair and smoothing over his shoulders and chest, while Danny coated his fingers in lube and slipped them between his partner's ass cheeks to stroke over his hole, causing him to whimper against his lips hungrily.

As he pushed his first finger inside him, Steve pressed back against his hand and relaxed, taking him to the knuckle.

"Oh, babe…" Danny sighed at the feeling of his greedy lover pushing down on him, and quickly added a second finger to begin to prep him and stretch him wide. The SEAL moaned when he brushed over his sweet spot, and started working his way over the blonde's jaw with little nips and kisses, golden stubble rasping at his lips, licking the sensitive spot behind his boyfriend's ear, leaving a wet trail down his neck before biting at his shoulder. Danny groaned at the scraping of teeth on his skin, the feeling like electricity shooting directly to his brain.

"Oh baby, you're so perfect. I want you so much," he panted, leaning his head back for the brunette to nibble over his throat and collarbone.

Steve smiled against his skin, breathing in his scent; coffee and spicy cologne and something indescribably Danny. He loved this man more than life itself, he felt like heaven under his fingertips, and he was going to marry him. He felt a third finger work its way inside him, pumping slowly, and he reached for the lube and slid his hands between them, coating the detective's cock with the slippery liquid and tearing little noises from him chest that tickled the primal parts of the Navy man's brain. He treasured those sounds, loved being the reason behind them.

And then he was raising off his lover's fingers and positioning himself over his dick, letting it press against his entrance and teasing both of them with the temptation, the promise of what was to come.

When Steve leaned his head back and sighed, Danny kissed over his chest and bit gently at his nipples, rewarded by the little involuntary jerks in his partner's muscles and the grunts it provoked from him as he pressed into the blonde's mouth encouragingly. Then the taller man was sinking slowly down onto him, taking his thick cock inch by inch, and they both moaned and gasped, Steve groaning loudly at Danny's head slipped past his prostate and sent little sparks up his spine.

When he was seated fully inside his lover, the detective took some deep breaths and used the moment of stillness to gaze up at the tanned, tattooed god who loomed over him, eyes closed in bliss as he adjusted to having him buried deep inside. He was truly gorgeous, and the detective still wondered on a daily basis how he'd got so lucky, to have this man in his life. Yeah, so he got him shot at on a regular basis, and Danny was always having to explain away his lack of police protocol in their reports, but for every crazy stunt his partner pulled at work he made up for it in spades by being the best partner at home; the way he was with Grace, how he opened up emotionally to Danny the way he never did with anyone else, every little touch, from the brief contact as he passed by and reached out to Danny subconsciously, to the needy grasps and the deep soul-penetrating embraces.

The blonde watched him as he rolled his head forward languorously, looked down at him with beautiful hazel eyes full of lust and met his gaze. He skated his hands up over the sculpted abs and solid pecs, never breaking eye contact.

"I love you, Steve." It was simple and honest, and full of feeling.

Steve smiled down on him, gazing from under long lashes. "I love you too, Danny."

He leaned down for a tender kiss, soft lips pressing gently together, but as their hands began to wander, sliding over skin and through body hair, it quickly turned dirty and wanton. The brunette used his strong thighs to raise him up on Danny's cock, pulling a groan from both of them, before lowering himself back down and building a slow, languid rhythm while his tongue explored his partner's willing mouth enthusiastically and his hands cupped both sides of his jaw.

Danny's hands rubbed over his lower back, fingers splaying and gripping tight, taking some of his weight and helping him to lift and fall, but allowing the SEAL to control the speed and depth. God he felt so good, so tight, like warm velvet enveloped around him. He always felt heavenly, but tonight even more so, because he could feel the cool metal of the chunky ring that now sat on his lover's finger pressed against his cheekbone. Steve loved to leave little marks on Danny's body, little teeth marks and love bites, tiny signs of ownership that were created and faded and replaced with new ones, but now that ring was his claim on Steve, and it was a delicious sensation.

The brunette began to roll his hips as he rode his partner, and the stimulation of his prostate increased as his boyfriend filled him up perfectly and completely, pulling little pleasured noises from his lips. He increased his speed as he felt the tight knot in his belly forming, his release approaching, and he wanted to take his lover with him. He tore his lips from Danny's and dipped down to fasten his teeth firmly into the flesh of Danny's shoulder, knowing it was one of his weak spots, and was rewarded with a deep, sensual growl from the man below him. He scratched his nails against the blonde's scalp and felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise. Sweat was dripping down the SEAL's back as he threw every effort into creating the greatest possible friction between them, and his lover's hand snaked in between them to grasp his cock firmly and pump him to the same pace. He clamped his teeth down hard on the detective.

"Oh fuck, Steve…" Danny whispered in his ear, breathing harsh and ragged, and then his hands were flexing and gripping tight as his orgasm hit and he bucked up into the brunette, fingers bruising his hips.

The sensation of the detective spilling his heat deep inside him made Steve moan hard, and as Danny came back to himself and massaged his dick again, he fell over the edge into oblivion, grinding down onto the blonde and calling his name, his spine bowing as he came between them and painted their chests and stomachs.

He collapsed down onto his lover, trying to recall how to breathe as he rested his forehead against Danny's, and then the blonde was tipping them sideways so that they could snuggle into each other and press their bodies together on the couch. He pulled out of him and they intertwined their legs in the way they loved to do, Danny tucking his head under Steve's chin and sighing contentedly, kissing his collarbone.

They lay in one another's arms and came down from their orgasmic highs, pulses and breathing slowing back to normal.

Danny's slightly muffled Jersey accent drifted up to the SEAL's ears. "So I take it that was a 'yes', then?"

The brunette chuckled and squeezed his fiancé tight to his chest. "It was most definitely a yes." And his broad shit-eating grin was back, because this was probably the best Christmas present he'd ever had. And he was so glad he hadn't guessed what it was, because he was beginning to realise that getting the odd surprise maybe wasn't so bad after all.

"Good. I think Gracie is going to be the happiest little girl in the world tomorrow when she finds out you're gonna be her step-Steve," the detective pulled back his head to give the SEAL a peck on the lips.

"Ugh, I think I'd rather stick with Uncle Steve, y'know," he laughed.

"Me too…" Danny kissed him again, "Oh, and by the way, you guessed that DVD boxset wrong. It isn't Rambo…"

"Two surprises in one night? What is it then?"

"You'll find out tomorrow when you open it," Danny poked him in the chest, "I'm not gonna tell you."

Steve wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh, but I have ways of making you talk… we still have to unwrap our naughty presents, and I'm pretty sure the one I got you will make you tell me everything I want to know…" He pressed a hot kiss to his fiancé's mouth.

It wasn't long before they were upstairs, putting their new gifts to good use, and Danny was breaking under the 'torture' and admitting he'd bought him the complete CHIPs collection boxset. Steve was definitely very talented at obtaining the information he wanted…

"Merry Christmas, Danno," the SEAL sighed as they drifted off to sleep, sprawled on their bed.

"Mele Kalikimaka, Steve," his fiancé whispered back.


End file.
